


Debilidad

by Leiram



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se llevó una mano a su pecho y respiró hondo. Hacía tiempo que esto no ocurría. La próxima vez al llamar su atención tendría que ser cuidadoso de no repetirlo. Necesitaba conocerlo y descubrir todo de él, no a la inversa. Esto tomaría trabajo. Oswald/Jack. Spoilers capítulo 70 del manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debilidad

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts no me pertenece.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Spoilers capítulo 70 del manga.

Jack se encontraba caminando los pasillos de la mansión Baskerville con Glen a su lado. Era un día maravilloso y estaba tratando de convencer sin éxito a su amigo para que lo acompañara a él y Alice a pasear por los jardines. Ya de por sí había sido difícil convencerlo para que la dejara salir, pero hacerlo salir a él le estaba costando el doble.

—Vamos Glen, es un bello día, sería una lástima que lo desperdiciaras encerrado en tu estudio.

—Ya te dije que hoy no puedo. Tengo una reunión con el Duque Nightray. No puedo cancelar mis compromisos de un día para el otro por ti, Jack.

—¿Raymond viene? No lo sabía —dijo con sorpresa Jack, creando una expresión falsa de tristeza porque su "amigo" Raymond no se lo había contado. Si Glen se lo creyó o no, no lo sabía porque no lo mostró en su rostro. Jack al parecer no quería saber la respuesta ya que siguió, esta vez haciendo un puchero. —Desde que te convertiste en Glen apenas sales conmigo, sólo te la pasas encerrado en tu estudio. Ni siquiera sales a recibirme como antes.

Sus palabras parecieron surtir efecto ya que hicieron detener los pasos de Glen. Jack sonrió internamente con satisfacción, feliz de haberle sacado al fin una reacción. Era cierto que le servía un montón pasar el tiempo a solas con Alice, de esa forma era mucho más fácil manipularla sin tener que preocuparse de que Glen lo descubriera, pero también necesitaba pasar más tiempo con él. Si se la pasaba encerrado dentro de la mansión entonces tendría más problemas en encontrar sus debilidades y la información que buscaba sobre el Abismo. Además era cierto lo que decía, Glen necesitaba salir un poco y respirar el aire, le estaba haciendo un favor de paso.

Glen giró su cabeza, mirándolo de frente y Jack tragó saliva, poniéndose nervioso. Hacía tiempo que esto no pasaba. Desde que Glen se había vuelto la cabeza de su familia no lo había mirado de esa forma, pero ahora lo hacía. Era la mirada que le había dirigido la primera vez cuando se conocieron, cuando era _Oswald_ , cuando era el hermano de Lacie, _su querida Lacie_. Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía cuando Oswald le dirigía esas miradas y en estos momentos se arrepentía de haber hecho que le prestara atención. Prefería lidiar con Glen, no con Oswald.

—Glen, ¿q-qué… —quiso preguntar, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y curiosidad, pero su tono de voz lo traicionó y el "ocurre" murió en sus labios. Oswald sólo extendió su brazo y tocó su trenza, que se encontraba descansando en su hombro derecho. Los latidos de su corazón empezaron a crecer y sentía como le subía calor a sus mejillas. Quiso intentar preguntar de nuevo que pasaba, pero nada salía de su boca. ¿Por qué sucedía esto? No lo entendía. No entendía por qué Oswald (no, _Glen_ se repitió mentalmente) lograba sacarle estas reacciones ni tampoco quería saberlo.

Glen, en cambio, lo seguía mirando, como si lo estuviera tratando de descifrar. Sus manos viajaron de la trenza a su mejilla con lentitud. Cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con su piel Jack cerró las manos en un puño para canalizar todo su nerviosismo. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta como sus manos le sudaban. Los dedos siguieron tocando su rostro y uno de ellos estaba llegando a sus labios. Vio como la boca de Osw, no, _Glen_ se abría para decirle algo.

—Jack-

—¡Amo! —exclamó una voz infantil y educada al mismo tiempo. Como si la magia se hubiera roto, ambos giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse al pequeño Gilbert, que tenía una mirada de disculpa ya que tenía la impresión que había interrumpido algo importante entre su amo y su amigo. Glen con una mirada le dio a entender que no pasaba nada y le ordenó que continuara—. El Duque Nightray ya llegó, lo está esperando en el salón.

La mano de Glen se despegó de su cara y Jack dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Vio como él le asentía a su sirviente con su cabeza.

—Muy bien, dile que ahora iré a verlo. —Gil dejó salir una sonrisa de alegría, feliz de haber satisfecho a su amo y se dio vuelta para transmitir el mensaje al invitado.

Una vez que quedaron solos de nuevo, Glen empezó a separarse de él (¿cuándo fue que se había acercado tanto?).

—Tengo que irme —dijo simplemente. Jack asintió como pudo con su cabeza—. ¿Quieres venir también? No creo que le moleste al Duque Nightray.

—N-no, gracias. —Su voz aún estaba débil, pero al menos podía hablar—. Le prometí a Alice que leeríamos un libro juntos.

Mentiras, eran mentiras porque ese día le había prometido que irían a visitar los jardines y Glen lo sabía, pero cualquier cosa servía para alejarse de él en estos instantes. Glen volvió asintió y se dio vuelta, iniciando el camino para dirigirse al salón principal, pero antes de alejarse completamente de Jack se detuvo.

—Trataré de terminar antes la reunión para estar con ustedes. Tienes razón, necesito un poco de aire fresco.

Glen reanudó su paso y a los minutos desapareció de su vista, sus pasos ya escuchándose lejos. Jack se llevó una mano a su pecho y respiró hondo. Hacía tiempo que esto no ocurría. La próxima vez al llamar la atención de Glen tendría que ser cuidadoso de no repetirlo. Necesitaba conocerlo y descubrir todo de él, no a la inversa. Esto tomaría trabajo.

Recuperado, comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero por el lado opuesto al que había ido Glen, no quería encontrarse con él aún. Por ahora iría a pasar el tiempo con Alice y prepararía su mente para cuando lo volviera a ver. Al menos había logrado hacerlo salir.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic de PH, ¡espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
